Glimpse
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Set After Fast 5...Letty's presumed dead, Dom's in Puerto Rico, he catches a glimpse of a ghost...Dotty, my friends!
1. Glimpse

**Glimpse**

**Summary: He wasn't supposed to catch the glimpse of her, but he did and there are repercussions! What started as a One- Shot is probably going to begin my next long story...thx to MmmSuite...who finished Made for me today! Congrats Love!**

* * *

><p>Dom walked through the throng of bodies gyrating to the music as he tried to make it to the table he was sharing with the guys.<p>

Puerto Rico was beautiful this time of year, and the ladies were even more so. As he said his last bout of 'excuse me', he saw long brown/black hair spiraled down a familiar back.

The woman was moving in the opposite direction and quickly, as though there was somewhere she needed to be.

As she bobbed past another set of partiers, he caught sight of her muscular arms, slim, yet petite and his heart raced.

He didn't like where his mind was going, but he had no way of stopping it as it happened. He diverted his path to a dark corner in the club that she would soon pass and waited.

It wasn't until she'd turned her body to fit between two people that he caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the inside of her wrist, one so familiar that his heart began to race.

'_Ride or Die' _

He opened a door to a cleaning closet and when the petite body walked into his view, he reached out quickly, grabbing her as she protested, holding her back to his front. As he slammed the door closed behind them, he realized that the space was impossibly small and her front was pressed almost into a set of shelves holding tissue and towels.

He used the position to bury his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply recognizing the scent of vanilla and shea butter.

She began struggling against him, flailing her arms and legs in attempt to get him to release her but Dom would not be deterred.

"Stop!" his voice boomed, and she immediately obeyed, her breath hitching in her throat. Dom felt the entire composition of her body shift at the recognition of his voice.

Letty's body completely relaxed into him, fighting back emotion as she realized she was in the arms of the love of her life.

After so many years, she was finally in the_ right_ hands.

"Dom?" she asked, scared that it wouldn't be true but she knew it was him.

She managed to maneuver herself in his arms to turn around to face him, and when their eyes met, she reached up and on instinct, allowed her mouth to devour him.

She was gasping for his air, attempting to pull it from his lungs as she felt both relief and dread fill her.

"God! I've missed you so much." She breathed. "How did you find me?"

Dom was stunned into submission as he allowed her to take comfort in him, his mind still trying to wrap around the fact that she was in his arms, alive.

"We have to stop, Dom." She breathed, her mouth continuing to massage his with passionate desperation. "He's going to know you touched me."

At her words, Dom's eyes opened eerily, although he didn't stop kissing her. As her words sank in, he fisted his hands into her hair, untying the halter from her neck.

'Another man?' he fumed, 'He'd do more than just touch her.'

As the top fell down, revealing her full breast covered in a lacy strapless bra, he dove back into her mouth. His hands shoved the jumpsuit the rest of the down her body as he unbuckled his pants, shifting them down his hips.

Grabbing one tan leg, he hooked it over his hip and with the other hand, guided himself into her.

She was so entranced by the rush of feeling his body on hers that she didn't realize how far they had gone. As he sank into her, stretching her unimaginatively, tears sprang to her eyes. She was torn between the comfort she took in his body, and the possible repercussions of her actions.

If Verone found out, he'd kill her and then all that she'd been working towards would be for nothing.

In her years undercover, she had never slept with him, but he made a point to have a doctor randomly check her to make sure she remained untouched.

Interestingly he wasn't an abusive man, stating if she refused him sex, he'd allow it as long as there was no one else she was giving it to.

When his lips met hers, and he began moving inside of her, she knew she couldn't stop him. When he whispered her name in her ear, she shattered into a million pieces, and allowed his love to put her back together again.

"I love you so much, baby." She cried softly, meeting his thrust. He didn't respond, because he didn't trust his own voice, and instead, increased his speed and the forcefulness of their coupling.

Dom couldn't sort the emotion he felt; love, rage, relief? They were all muddled together and he couldn't make sense of any of this.

"Where the fuck you been?" he grunted out mid thrust.

"Can't talk about it." She responded, her eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy.

"Another man?" he moaned as he felt her walls ripple around him.

"Never." She swore, biting into his shoulder as she came undone around him, her body stiffening against him as she screeched, convulsing in his arms.

At the feel of her walls pulsating around him, he groaned his release, holding her upright against him. As their breathing returned to normal, he reached down to help her back into her dress after using the toiletries on the shelves to clean them up.

"Thanks. Haven't had one of those since the DR." She smirked referring to a 'Dominic Orgasm' , situating her hands on his chest.

"Let's go home." He instructed, grabbing her hand to pull her from the closet.

He arched an eyebrow at her resistance, tension returning to her body.

He could tell she was engaged in an internal battle, the foes remaining unknown to him.

"Letty?" He asked, trying to reassure her that he was here now.

She pulled her hand free, shaking her head.

"No. I can't." She informed, looking into his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "I've been away for a reason Dom, and I can't get out of it now."

"What reason?"

"All I can tell you is when this is finished, it's you and me forever. I'm working my way back to you."

"You're back to me right now, Leticia." He roared, quickly becoming irate at the thought of her separating from him.

"No, this was a mistake. You never should have seen me. I have to get back before he knows I'm missing."

"Before who knows?" He asked, eyes narrowing in jealousy. It was almost a foreign feeling. He always knew where they stood and that was with each other, always.

"Dominic, you have to trust me. Please, don't make this any harder than it is. Just know that I love you, and I'm coming home when I can."

"You're outta your fucking mind if you think I'm going to walk out of this closet, back into life knowing you're out there doing God knows what!" He roared, grabbing her by her upper arms.

"You don't have a choice. This isn't just about you. I love you." She finalized before reaching around him, and opening the door. Before he could protest, she pushed him into the mass of people, and disappeared into the crowd.

##

_Dom POV_

It had been two years since that day in Puerto Rico, and I refused to leave the island until she was back with me. I tried to find her, tried to look for clues, ask locals, anything just to get her back to me and I came up empty. Brian and Mia had been stunned by the news of my encounter and if not for the taste of her still in my mouth afterwards, I may have thought it a dream.

I broke up with Elena explaining that if Letty was coming back, I could never allow her to hold her place until that day came. She deserved better than me and she agreed. She was living in Spain, last I'd heard. My life had become someone else's, no decision I made was for me and my happiness was completely dependent upon someone else.

When I lost Letty again that night, it crushed a wind that I didn't know I still had with me. I had convinced myself that if she were still with me, if I had never left her, I could protect her and keep her safe.

I was so wrong. She showed me that night how wrong I was.

While my intentions were good and my desires to protect her were instinctual, Letty was in charge of Letty. I could take a bullet for her, I could catch a case for her, but I couldn't make her be with me. I had to let her do this on her own.

It wasn't a hard decision to put my life on hold to wait for her; she'd do the same. I was certain of that.

To say I was surprised one day when my doorbell rang would have been an understatement.

When I opened my door, an older blond woman, in a dress, holding an infant stood on my porch.

"May I help you?" I asked, beer in hand.

"Yes. My name is Petra. I worked for Carter Verone as Letty's hand maid." She began, and at the mention of her name, my ears perked.

"Letty? Where is she?" I asked curiously, watching as her eyes glazed over.

"I don't know." She admitted, shaking her head slowly. "I was instructed to bring your daughter right to you in the event that I didn't hear from her by Tuesday."

"What? Daughter? Tuesday?" I choked, caught off guard by the woman's words.

"Her name is Dominique. Letty calls her DJ." Petra smiled, looking down at the little girl. "She's a little over a year old and looks nothing like Letty. She always said she was lucky to look like her Aunt Mia, but I assume you know who that is."

_End of Dom POV_

Dom didn't respond, he simply nodded and let the woman into the house. He eyed the woman carefully, completely caught off guard by her admission.

It had been two years since he'd seen her. Had their short time together produced a child? According to this woman, it had.

Once they were settled, he found his voice.

"Where has she been?" he asked, cautiously looking at the woman.

"She was recruited by Verone for a host of hijacking jobs he needed a precision driver for. Once he put her on payroll, he took a liking to her." Petra sighed, looking down at the sleeping baby. "She didn't return his advances, but she didn't completely reject him either. She told him she didn't just give her body to anyone and that she wasn't ready to start anything physical until she got her last lover out of her heart."

Dom's ears perked, hearing reference to himself.

"Carter wasn't a man who violated women, and found her boundaries charming, so he obliged. He would, however, have her checked every now and again to assure her fidelity."

At Petra's words, Dom looked at her, horrified, remembering her words in the closet that night.

'_He's going to know you touched me'_

"And that night I found her in the club, Dominique is a result of that. What did this Verone do?"

"He never found out. When Letty and I discovered she was pregnant, we made a plan to make it look as though she'd been kidnapped. 5 months. Your daughter was a preemie; Letty delivered at 8 months. When Dominique was born, we stayed hidden, until something happened that made her leave us."

"What? What happened?" he asked, completely enraptured in her tale.

"That I do not know. It was a week ago. She said if I didn't hear from her by Tuesday, take DJ to her father." Petra finished, tears springing to her eyes.

"Look Mr Toretto. I was never fortunate to have my own children, God did not see my body fit to bare them, but Leticia was my daughter in every way that counted. I held her during the nights she cried for you. I was there to see the birth of your child. I was the one she confided in when there was no one else."

He felt his jaw set, immediately wondering where she could be in the world and praying that he hadn't truly lost her again. Standing he turned his back to the woman, walking towards the glass windows that overlooked the sandy beach of his backyard.

"She told me she was coming home to me. She promised me." He gasped, his hands covering his mouth as he fought the emotion. Turning suddenly, he looked at the woman. "May I hold her?"

Petra smiled and stood, crossing the space to hold his daughter before him. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her permission and she smiled nodding enthusiastically.

As Petra transferred his daughter into his arms, he fell in love all over again. She was tiny, her curly brown hair in soft disarray. She had her mother's mouth, but Mia's bone structure and he couldn't wait to meet her when she awoke.

Petra stood back as he bonded with Dominique and her heart broke for Letty. She knew how much Letty wanted to be the one to do this, knew how much she wanted to be the one to introduce him to his daughter.

Dom continued to stare at the little girl and forgot Petra, but he didn't forget Letty. He never felt more connected to her in this moment.

"Hello pretty girl. I'm your Papi." He introduced, kissing her cheek. Petra watched in awe at the way this large man became completely sensitive, no longer showing the chilly exterior that met her at the door. Letty had warned her about it, assured her that it was all for show, unless you threatened him or his family.

"Mr Toretto?" She interrupted, "I have to be going. My plane leaves in an hour."

"Will we see you again? If you were important to Letty, I'd like to have you around some." He admitted, looking at the woman.

"I would love that, Mr Toretto. Here is my number. Please call me in a few days and we can work something out. I need to make sure a few of my own loose ends are tied up." He nodded, and walked her to the door, waving her off as she got into an old car, and sped down the road.

Once the door was closed, and the silence settled over the house once more, Dominic began to panic.

He had a daughter.

One who didn't know anything about him.

He didn't have anything that a baby would require and didn't know much about taking care of one.

He walked DJ into his room and laid her in the middle of his bed, the one he'd bought with Letty in mind, and bunched pillows around her for protection. He left the door opened, walked into the day room and grabbed for his phone.

He dialed a familiar number and waited, gripping the device tightly.

When he heard his sister's voice on the other end, he sighed in relief, taking a breath before finding his voice.

"Mia?" Dom began, to be interrupted with Mia's enthusiasm. "Mia, wait! I need you. I need you in Puerto Rico as soon as you can get here."

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, "Is it Letty?" He closed his eyes at the mention of her name. He couldn't explain the situation over the phone.

"Mia, I just need you here. Bring Brian, bring my nephew, but get here. I'll explain everything when I see you."

"Ok Dom. I'm on my way. I love you." And the line died.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this is an idea that flashed into my sleepy mind at like 630 this morning…I know..terrible….and I couldn't shake it. I've been persuaded to expand on it once LWD is complete and I think I just might!<strong>

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	2. 3 Years Later

_3 Years Later_

* * *

><p>"Papi, Papi! Quiero ayudarte!" Dominique hollered joyfully into DT's Garage. She had just finished breakfast with Grandma Petra, and now that she was dressed in bows and a frilly dress, she had come to her father to get it all dirty.<p>

Dom slid from underneath the car he'd been working on and sat up, smiling at his daughter.

"Come give papi a kiss good morning." He said, holding his arms open, waiting until she ran into them full force, smacking into his chest with a loud grunt.

"Te amo, Papi. Mucho, Mucho!" she smiled, grabbing onto his ears and rubbing noses with him.

"Papi loves you too. Now today, we have an oil change. So we're gonna get really dirty." He smiled, watching as she clapped excitedly.

"I like getting dirty, Daddy."

"I know, baby. Just like your mommy." He murmured, thinking about all the many ways Letty liked getting dirty over the years.

"Hand papi that towel and then you and I will grab what we need to get this done." He explained, grinning at his pride and joy. She ran hurriedly towards the towel bin, grabbing one and running back to him.

It amazed him how over the years, he had managed to change so dramatically in order to fit this bundle of energy at the center of his world.

It had taken some work, but the result had been amazingly rewarding. His daughter was his everything and for the first time in his life, he understood his own father's love for him.

He thought back to the time DJ was first dropped to him and the nervous wreck he had been upon her arrival. He never doubted that he'd take care of her and be her father, but he was damn concerned about what kinda job he'd be able to do.

Thank God for Mia and Brian.

_Dom Flashback_

_It seemed to take Mia and Brian forever to get from Panama to Puerto Rico. Dominique had awoken half-heartedly during the night, to which he was lucky that a messy diaper change and warm bottle coaxed her back into slumber. Once she was comfortably back in dreamland, Dom sat in his bedroom and watched her all night, talking to God about this situation._

_How could life be so cruel and so kind in the same breath?_

_His Letty had given him a daughter, but was still out of his reach. He wanted her so desperately in the moment he thought the emotion suffocating. DJ needed her mother, she needed her sweet voice and her laughter to fill her. She shouldn't be denied the unique way that Letty loved and mostly, Dom wanted his other half back._

_She was the only person that could make him feel good about doing this, the only person's who opinion he trusted in the matter._

_He didn't sleep the entire night, so when the urgent knock on the door sounded in the quiet house, he opened it, appearing so lost and defeated that Mia's hands flew to her mouth._

"_Dom? What is it?" She asked, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. Brian and baby Gabriel came up behind her, Brian immediately scanning the surrounding for any clues on his brother-in-laws current condition._

"_Thanks for coming Mia." His voice sounded, the air in his lungs heavy._

_When they situated in the living room, Dom relayed the entire story he'd been given, watching as different emotions flashed across their faces._

"_Dom how do you know this woman is telling the truth?" Mia asked, grasping at possibilities. She didn't want her brother emotionally attached to something that could be ripped from him. He'd been there and done that too many times._

"_She looks just like you, Mia. She has Letty's mouth, and hair, but everything else is pure Toretto." He beamed, feeling his first sense of pride._

"_May I look in on her?" Mia asked, standing teary eyed, and leaving when Dom nodded his head giving permission._

_Brian sat back, looking at him pensively once Mia left._

"_Remember that talk you had with me in Rio? I was scared shitless, much like you are right now. You're going to do an amazing job, Dom. You have the perfect example." Brian offered, wanting to assure Dom that everything was going to be ok._

"_I don't want to do this without her, Brian. How can I raise her daughter without her?"_

"_Hopefully, that will change, Dom. Letty keeps her promises. She's going to come home. She's already cheated death more times than not. She's coming home."_

_Mia walked back into the room with a smile on her face._

"_Dominic, why is my niece asleep with no diaper on?" She asked, pure joy lighting her features after looking at the baby._

_He hunched his shoulders with a blank expression._

"_Couldn't figure out how to get the damn thing on, so I figured she could be free." He replied._

_Mia and Brian broke into laughter at the admission, sharing a knowing look before Mia focused her attention back at Dom._

"_Well, your sheets are now yellow. Next time, put a diaper on her. She's not potty trained." She laughed, gesturing for him to follow her back onto the bedroom._

_As they opened the door, DJ chose to make her first real introduction to her father and let out a blood curdling scream._

_Mia immediately walked over to the bed and scooped her up, attempting to calm her, bouncing her around in her arms while shushing in her ear. As Dom looked into a replica of his own eyes, his heart flip-flopped; he had a daughter._

_Asleep, she was completely angelic, but awake, she contained all the makings of a princess._

_Her unruly dark hair in bouncy curls were strewn all over the place. Her strong jawline set regal in a way that was all Mia. Her full mouth, wide like her mother's wailed open, releasing a sound that felt whimsical to him._

_He was completely in love with this girl._

_As he watched DJ cry, he realized that through her tears, she kept her eyes on him, and her cries never subsided._

"_Poor thing! All of these strangers and no mommy to make you feel safe. Don't worry, Auntie Mia and Papi Dom will make sure you are well taken care of, Pretty Girl." Mia cooed._

"_Maybe she's hungry, Mia." Dom voiced, and immediately, DJ reached for him. His eyes widened and he stood stark still, as Mia realized she was crying and struggling to get to her father. Dom was nervous at the notion of her wanting him, but felt a sense of pride in the gesture._

"_She wants you Dom." Mia confirmed, walking over to her brother. Before she could attempt to pass her over, DJ reached over into his strong arms, climbing into them haphazardly. _

_He allowed her to situate herself against him, laying her head on his chest, her hands immediately going to his ears. Her cries were softening and when Dom spoke again, she stopped completely._

"_Well, maybe you didn't need my help." Mia teased, rubbing her nieces back as she calmed._

"_No, I need your help Mia. I don't even have a diaper on my…" he paused, the words on his lips sounding so weird._

"_Say it, Dom. Its okay. She's real." Mia smiled._

"_My daughter, Mia. What in the hell am I gonna do about her?" he sighed, surprised when DJ lifted her head and kissed his nose quickly before laying her head back to his chest._

"_Oh my gosh!" Mia laughed softly, "I don't know big brother, but something tells me you're going to have a helleva time figuring it out. You're going to do an amazing job."_

* * *

><p><em>Dom sat holding the phone casually in the middle of the night, DJ asleep on his chest. She had played with her cousin the better part of the day, waddling around the house and playing in the water with Brian and Mia. He was overwhelmed, no doubt about it but he figured if Letty could do it, then so could he. He had no other choice.<em>

"_Hello?" the voice sounded on the other end, and Dom let out a sigh of relief._

"_Hello Petra. Its Dominic."_

"_Oh, I'm so glad to here from you. How is my DJ?" she inquired, and Dom couldn't stop the smile that came over his features._

"_She's okay so far. She's asleep here with me. I think she likes my voice." He chuckled._

"_Yes, she loved that about Letty as well. The raspy voice calms her. Letty showed her your picture everyday. She probably recognized you, as well." She grinned knowingly. Dom felt a sense of comfort in the gesture._

"_So I was wondering when you'd be back? My sister is here now, but she can't stay forever. I have an extra room, and I can fix it anyway you like." He offered, hoping the woman would agree to come as soon as possible so he could try to establish some sort of normalcy._

"_I'm sure the room would be fine. I can be there by the end of the week. I am almost finished with my business here in the Ukraine and I can come back for as long as you need." _

_She explained, grateful that he was offering her a place in DJ's life._

"_That sounds fine. I will let Mia know so she can plan to be here until you arrive. Is there anything I can help you with? Money or plane ticket?" he asked, sighing as though a__weight had been lifted from his shoulders._

"_Letty said you'd do all this. She really knows you so well. I am fine, Mr Toretto. I have everything I need. I will arrive this coming Saturday."_

"_Okay. I look forward to Saturday. And Petra, please call me Dominic."_

"_Okay, Dominic. Do Pobachennya." She concluded, ending the call. (Goodbye)_

Life had been so uncertain for him then.

He remembered holding DJ all night and just listening to her breathe.

His mind went to Letty, wondering what he did wrong that put them in this position. His daughter was now four and still without a mother. He didn't want to give up hope, but he had no way of knowing if Letty would ever return.

The uncertainty was killing him, and when DJ returned to him, holding a quart of oil and her enthusiastic smile, he knew he had no other choice than to keep praying for her every night and to make sure that his daughter had everything that Letty would want her to have; family, love, stability, and him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…Next Chapter…Petra talks about times with Letty…Dom experiences a first….lol…stay tuned!<strong>


	3. DJ's Day

DJ's Day

**Summary: Dom has separation anxiety and Petra plays mama bear. We get some info on Letty.**

* * *

><p>Today was the big day!<p>

He'd had many father-daughter discussions to prepare for the coming event and he was confident that she would be overly prepared, but that's how he liked it.

He taught her the same left hook he'd taught Mia and Letty.

He told her that if anyone touched her, she was to tell Papi.

He told her that she had to listen when she received instructions.

He made sure she had lots of markers, pencils, folders and papers so that she could share with her classmates.

Dominique Toretto was starting kindergarten!

Part of Dominic was selfishly depressed, he'd become so accustomed to having his daughter with him all day that he didn't know how he'd get along without her fiery spirit.

Petra had discussed his reservations regarding the whole event with him all week, trying to support him in the decision.

"Dominic, DJ will be fine. She is a social butterfly. The children and the teachers will love her." She assured, sitting a cup of coffee in front of him one evening.

"It's not her I'm worried about. She's my baby. I don't want to share her." He gripped, pushing the spoon around in the sugar.

"You will be just fine. She has to start her own life, become an individual. You will always be her Papi." She smiled, watching as he accepted her words.

"She's the only thing I have of Letty. It's hard to have her away from me." He admitted.

"I understand. It is hard for me too. I will miss her around the house all day. But, she will bring new adventure to this house, just watch."

So here they were, the first day of kindergarten and he was more nervous than the toddler. Petra had spent a long time with DJ this morning, making sure she looked perfect.

Dom wished she'd come running from the room, screaming to not go so he could scoop her into his arms and take her to the garage with him, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

DJ was excited, and hadn't stopped talking about today for weeks. She wanted so desperately to learn and play that she barely slept last night.

He was broken from his thoughts when DJ's bedroom door opened and she came out giggling, her hair in a French braid, so her bright face gazed up at him.

She was in a white and purple sundress, fluffed out around her and what made his heart clench were the black combat boots on her feet.

She was definitely Letty's daughter!

"Papi, I'm ready to go!" she exclaimed stopping in front of him, a smile on her face, her dimples reminding Dom of his mother.

"I see, pretty girl. You even have your backpack on. I don't know? Papi is going to be sad when his best girl is gone today." Dom teased, watching as she hugged his leg.

"Papi come too!" She offered, her head buried in his knee. He reached down, scooping her up into his hulking arms and kissed her nose.

"Thank you DJ, but Papi is a big boy. Today is DJ's day!" smiling when she kissed him, squealing about her big day.

Petra walked out, holding a hot wheels lunch pail, and patted Dom's shoulder.

"You're such a good father Dominic. She will be back before you know it."

He nodded, setting DJ on her feet.

"Give Grandma Petra a hug, hija, then choose the car you want to ride to school in today." He instructed and watched her run to her grandmother. The two hugged and kissed and smiled.

His heart broke when DJ stopped at a picture of Letty, grabbing it, kissed it and stuck it under her arm as she ran out to the garage.

The many pictures around the house that contained her mother was something Dom felt necessary. He wanted her to be familiar with her as she grew, wanted her to ask questions about her and wanted DJ to feel comfortable with knowing she had a mother.

He bent down and pecked Petra on the cheek as he walked outside, grinning when he found his daughter standing next to his father's Charger, her booster seat in hand.

"I ready!" she beamed.

* * *

><p>Dom was a strong man; not just physically, but mentally as well. With all that into account he wasn't prepared for the classroom he walked into.<p>

DJ immediately recognized some of the kids that she played with from their trips to the beach, but Dom couldn't shake the wild stares from the sexy women and from some of the little girls.

"Me encata sus musculos!" One little girl said, as her mother blushed and pulled her to her seat. (I like your muscles!)

A couple of the women whispered, eyeing him appreciatively, and while it was flattering to know that he still had a way with the ladies, it was irritating that this was in his daughters place of learning.

He introduced himself to Senora De Oro and helped DJ learn where to hang her backpack and set up her desk.

When it was time for him to leave, DJ kissed him and ran back to her friends without giving him another thought. He hunched his shoulders and stood, watching her for a few minutes before he turned and walked back to his car.

##

At home, Dom went to the day room and sat, staring out at the water. He loved and hated the beach because it reminded him of Letty. He wanted to feel as close to her as possible, but it hurt him during moments like this when he was forced to think about her.

Petra came in with a glass of lemonade and sat across from him.

"About a year into my service to Letty, it was storming outside terribly. We were in Belize for a deal Verone was making and of course, he had Letty along for the trip. She had been distant the entire time, very withdrawn and that night, she broke in front of my eyes.

I came into her room to find her thrashing, calling for you. By the time she awoke, she had her arms outstretched, and I thought she wanted me to come hold her, but then as her eyes focused, they dropped to her sides.

I wasn't you.

Her face was so tortured, so lost that I cried softly with her.

That was the first night she ever spoke about you." Petra began, watching the play of emotion cross Dom's face.

"You know more than anyone how proud Letty is; she's doesn't complain, she just _does_. That night, I hated you for breaking her heart." She smiled warmly.

"When I finally calmed her down, she said she couldn't remember her dream, but that she wouldn't survive you leaving her again. She said she'd never felt so alone, so unwanted in her whole life.

She told me about loving you, what you had been to her for her whole life. She said you were her heart beat. She told me about the illegal stuff that had happened in Los Angeles and that you were a criminal, and it was in her story then that you began to redeem yourself in my mind."

Dom simply snorted, studying Petra as she opened up.

"As she poured her soul out, I realized you were worth the sorrow she felt so I could not be so quick to wish you out of her heart. Dominic, it takes a great man to agree to cut his heart from his chest, to make sure the woman he loves has breath in her lungs. It takes an even greater one if that woman is Letty."

Dom's eyes watered. No one had ever tried looking at his despair in the separation.

"How your heart must have broken, worse than hers to feel that your actions caused such a rift. I am so sorry, Dominic. But I want to thank you for your decision. Without it, we may never have been given DJ. I would never have been able to love as a mother." Dom nodded as the tears finally spilled over, bowing his head in gratitude. Petra stood and came to sit next to Dominic, wrapping her arms as much around him as she could and encouraging him to lay his head on her chest.

"You are everything Letty said you'd be; you are strong, and humble and protective and maybe the best man I've ever known. You are a great father to DJ and when Letty comes back, a good match for her. I like you, I like you a lot." Petra teased, smiling as she could feel Dom rumble in laughter against her.

"Thank you. I just miss her so much more when DJ does things or changes. I don't want either of them to miss out. She deserves to be here more than me."

"DJ is right where God sees fit. Everything happens for a reason. I will go make lunch." She insisted, patting his knee and standing to walk towards the kitchen.

"Petra?" He called, causing her to turn around, "I like you a lot too."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello. How was your flight?" Dom asked, taking bags from Petra as she stood at the front door.<em>

"_It was just fine. I am getting used to flying coach. It's been private planes for quite some time now." She smiled, walking into the house. She took a moment to really look at the inside. It was spotlessly clean, and she smiled to herself knowing it wouldn't stay that way for long with a child in the house._

"_So your room is that way and has a bed, dresser and private bathroom. If you need anything, make a list, and I can get it or…" and Petra raised a hand to cut him off._

"_Come sit with an old woman." She sighed, reaching for his hands and guiding him to the couch._

"_We do not need to figure it all out tonight Mr Toretto."_

"_Dom."_

"_Dom. I just want to be a part of her life, whatever that means. She is so very special to me. Letty was an amazing girl. She wasn't always easy, but she was very extraordinary." She grinned with longing. "The initial mission Verone had her recruited for involved the securing of his cousin, Victor, who was on his way to a Cuban prison facility. He needed someone skilled enough to cut corners and get the job done once his men broke him out. Letty was the delivery driver._

_Once the mission was finished, he asked her to stay on, and she agreed. I realized after a few months that she was undercover, but she never told me for whom or why. I didn't ask any more questions. I can tell you she was faithful to you and loved her daughter. She would never be separate from her if she could help it. Letty loved DJ more than life. When she was pregnant, she called her "Milagro" or her miracle."_

_Dom simply nodded as Petra spoke, looking at her intently, trying to digest everything she was saying._

"_If Letty trusted you enough with our daughter, I trust you as well. As long as your loyal and true to them, I'd be honored if you'd stay and be her grandmother." Dom watched as Petra's face lit up like Christmas, before launching herself into his arms in a gracious hug._

"_Thank you so much! I can't wait to see her tomorrow." She gushed, smiling up at Dom before hugging him again._

* * *

><p><em>Four Hours Later<em>

"Senor Toretto. DJ was such a joy in class. She gets along with everyone and has a real artistic eye. She drew pictures for all of her friends today. They were quite advanced for someone her age." Senora De Oro conversed. Dom smiled to himself.

"She gets that from her mother. She's always been very good at that stuff."

"So there is a Mrs Toretto?" The teacher asked, eyeing him in surprise.

"There is."

"Well glad to know it. I can politely explain that to all the single mother's of the class so they'll stop their gossiping."

"Thank you." Dom replied, thankful to have someone help take the heat off him.

Any other situation, he'd at least welcome the attention, but this was just inappropriate.

"Papi, I like school. I make lots of new friends, and Grandma packed all the best snacks and I listen like you told me!" she beamed, recounting her day as he sat her in her booster seat.

"You were a very good girl, DJ. Senora De Oro says you were very nice and she likes having you. Good job kid. You get that from your Auntie Mia. Not from mami and papi." She smiled.

"I'm a good girl. I hab fun. I want to tell Tia Mia when we get home!" she clapped, and Dom just looked at her.

So much like Letty, she couldn't use the bathroom without consulting her Aunt.

"Of course, after we get home and you tell your grandmother, we will call Aunt Mia."

"Yay Papi! Today is DJ day!" she gushed and Dom just laughed, driving the speed limit the whole way home.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...Someone has a birthday...family visits...and more...<strong>

Review!


	4. Candles

Candles

**Summary: Birthday cake….family…and Letty?**

* * *

><p>Petra stood in the kitchen mixing batter. Dominic was out with DJ at the market, picking up balloons and candles for the day's events.<p>

She was sad, the day bittersweet, and although it was Letty's birthday, she couldn't help but wonder if she were still amongst the living.

It had been three years since she'd last seen her; DJ was almost 5, and Dom was growing more heartbroken with the years and Petra's own heart ached in her absence.

She wondered when life would move on; if life would move on.

Turning, she reached behind her turning the oven on, preparing to bake the chocolate cake they baked every year for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Nowhere: Undisclosed Location**

Letty lay amongst cold sheets, staring at the white walls of the bedroom she inhabited for the evening. The elaborate canopy bed and its whimsical saris draped in exaggeration, making translucent shadows in the moonlight.

The comfort of the room was exquisite, the décor romantic, but she had never felt so empty and alone.

'Two more months' was what she kept repeating to herself and this would all be over.

Her handler had kept loose tabs on her daughter and their family, and Letty had long ago become accustomed to the routine that her birthday would bring.

She knew that Dominic would buy DJ a new dress, Petra would comb her hair and bake the cake. She knew that DJ would help decorate it, while Dominic set the table and scattered balloons everywhere.

She knew her precious babygirl would crawl into her lovers arms, kiss him on the cheek as he set her in front of the cake while Petra lit the candles and DJ made her wish and blew them out.

Letty ached unbearably to be with them. She would kill to hold her daughter, to allow Petra to mother her, to allow Dominic to love her.

She often berated herself about the night he'd found her, and how different things could have been if she'd done what he asked and she'd gone home with him, abandoning her mission.

_Would they be together raising their daughter?_

_Would Verone have found and killed them all?_

_Would the Feds have tracked her and arrested him?_

Allowing the tears to fall, she shuddered, knowing that even though it was killing her, this was her only option for keeping everyone she loved safe.

When she'd ended back up with Verone, he had been furious with her, immediately thinking that she'd been a traitor to him. He beat her so badly that she hadn't been able to talk or open her eyes for three days, and once she was able to, she'd delivered a story of being kidnapped against her will, raped and that she'd spawned a bastard child that was stillborn. She told him Petra had been murdered, trying to save her life and that she'd finally escaped her captors after almost two years of being held prisoner.

When he looked into her eyes and saw the void, he assumed the story she'd knit together was true and apologized for hurting her. She didn't concern herself with caring for it, knowing that she needed this finished and over so she could get back to her daughter.

_God, how she missed DJ!_

Her face, so like Mia's and her eyes, so like her father's. Letty used to stare at her so intently when she was born, speaking to her with eyes as though somewhere in the world, Dominic was seeing hers as well.

She was so alive, and so precious and mostly, innocent. She was the best of all parts that were Dom and Letty and if she had to martyr herself a million times, she'd make sure her kid saw life.

When her handler had informed her of how enamored father and daughter were, she remembered smiling and crying at the same time. She'd always known Dom would make a spectacular father because his own had damn near written the book on how to be.

Anthony Toretto, in all his sweet intimidation was purely heroic in all of their eyes. He had been humble, and kind, and fair and loved by all that came across him. She knew that all Dom's young adult life, he'd struggled to walk in his father's shoes, never realizing that he never could and never really would.

She knew if Tony's path was as admirable as it was, Dom was destined for greater!

He couldn't walk in his shoes because Dom's feet were too big; his life circumstances more challenging.

She also couldn't help but to feel the bitterness of bile rise in her throat at the thought of how she'd gotten herself into the situation to begin with.

Had he not left her in the damn Dominican Republic all those years ago, she wouldn't have had to go undercover to help the Feds, and… and she may not have DJ and have met Petra.

Even in his dumb ass mistakes, there were blessings. She tightened her hands into small fists as her teeth clenched.

It hurt so badly to feel this stuck. She wanted to break free.

"Happy Birthday, to Letty." She whimpered, the tears soaking through to her pillow, as she blinked into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, Years Ago<strong>_

"_Did you enjoy yourself?" Dom asked, sitting at the kitchen table across from Letty. She shrugged her shoulders, avoiding his eyes._

"_I guess. It was nice. I mean," she began, wringing her hands in front of her, "It was nice. It feels weird having so much attention." _

_He eyed her in understanding, nodding his head at her apparent discomfort. Mia was completely opposite. Where she was enthused and excited, Letty was shy and uncomfortable._

_And there weren't many things that made the newly turned 16 year old nervous._

"_Yea, but you have to understand, it was your day." He smiled, watching as her eyes snapped up, meeting his._

"_Yea. It's just a day. No big deal. All the food and balloons and hoopla, for what? Tomorrow goes back to being a regular day, and I'm just a regular girl." She sighed._

"_Regular? That's like saying the Charger is regular." He countered, watching as her eyes cut at him._

"_You know what I mean, Dom!" she sneered, crossing her arms in front of herself._

"_Maybe I don't. There's nothing regular or ordinary about you. There hasn't been for a long time."_

"_Whatever, Dom. Look, I better go home. Tell Mia if she wants, I'll help her clean this shit up tomorrow so she won't have to do it alone ." She sighed, standing from the table._

"_It's taken care of." He confirmed as she lifted a perfect eyebrow in question._

"_Taken care of? You washing dishes?" she asked._

"_You think I can't get my hands wet, Letty?" He asked, shocked. She laughed then, smiling brightly through the discomfort for the day._

"_I appreciate the gesture. How awkward. We both know you don't do dishes, Dominic." She smiled._

"_And we both know you don't do 'attention', but since you suffered through it today, so can I. Thank you for letting Mia, Dad and your Mom do this. They would have been so hurt if you'd turned and ran from your our own surprise party."_

"_Oh believe me, I would have if my motor skills had been working."_

"_Speaking of running, before you leave, I need to give you your birthday present." Dom remembered, making his way around the table._

"_Dom, really, no more presents. It's really not necessary…" And then he was kissing her._

_She had never been so oblivious and aware of him in her life and it both scared and gripped her in its spell._

_She groaned when his tongue pushed past her teeth, stroking along her tongue as his hands cradled her face. His lips were so soft, and his mouth so warm and fresh that she couldn't get over the taste of him._

_Before she realized her own hands were covering his, instead of being on him, he pulled back, waiting for her eyes to open._

"_Oh." She sighed, as their eyes met, and she knew that if there were a mirror, she'd be flushed an adorable pink._

"_Happy Birthday, Letty." He spoke deeply, his voice booming into the cloud of haze he'd created._

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Puerto Rico<strong>

The Toretto's, O'Connor's and Petra sat around the kitchen table, with party hats and favors, as Dom sat with DJ in his lap. As Petra lit the candles, Brian stood to turn off the lights.

As everyone began singing the 'Birthday Song', DJ's face lit up, her hands clapping together as she sang along with her family. When it came time to blow out the candles, she did so with enthusiasm, as everyone cheered around the table

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" she exclaimed, practically bouncing in her father's lap with excitement.

Dom sat her down as he grabbed plates, cutting slices as Mia spooned ice cream onto them with cake.

"Tia Mimi," DJ called, "Can you tell me a story about my mommy, again?" she asked, throwing herself into Mia's arms.

"Sure pretty girl. Let's get your cousin and we'll tell the story in your room. Come on!" she smiled, walking towards the back of the house.

Once everyone had cake, and their stomachs were full, Dom took a moment to himself out on the porch. He sat for a while, looking up at the stars, solemn.

"Where are you, baby?" he asked the night, and his only response was a door opening and a Corona thrust into his face as Brian took a seat next to him.

"How you holding up?" Brian asked, staring ahead onto the water and town lights.

Dom was quiet for a long time before he spoke.

"Same as all the other years, but I'm getting restless. I'm wondering if it's time to move on." He admitted, bowing his head in shame.

Brian sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"After losing her when I left, I was destroyed. Losing her 5 years ago left me obsessed and determined. When DJ got here almost 4 years ago without her, I was hopeful. It's been almost 4 years since my daughter's had a mother. I'm wondering if she's still out there. What if I spend the rest of my life waiting for a ghost?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Brian asked, finally looking at his friend.

"To wait. She's coming back. But my mind is telling me DJ deserves a mother, and if Letty can't be here, do I keep denying my daughter because I can't let her mother go?"

"What you're going through is hard, Dom. If I were in your shoes, I don't know what I'd do. If Mia were out there, and I didn't know if she was ok, I'd go crazy. I know DJ is the reason you're not on a rampage." Brian acknowledged, taking a drink of his beer. "You and Letty have always had this crazy love. I don't think anyone should even try to understand the level of connection you two have. My advice, and it's probably shitty advice, is to follow your heart. That didn't get you into this mess. Hopefully, it will get you out of it."

"I'd give anything to have her home. I don't want to spend another birthday without her. DJ will be 5 in 2 month, and I know the older she gets, she's going to start remembering that her mother wasn't there. I don't want that. I want her home. I need her home." Dom swore, emotion clouding his voice. Brian didn't say anything, he just continued to sit with his brother in support, as the giggles from his son, and the women they loved wafted through the window, mixing with the sea breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…DJ turns 5….and the Ultimate gift arrives….and not a moment to soon…<strong>


	5. 5

5

**Summary: Guess who's back…guess who turns 5…and explanations!**

**A/N: Two updates in one day...make sure you read the previous chapter if you haven't!**

* * *

><p>The balloons, music and laughter made DJ's 5th birthday party look like a carnival. The kids from her school and neighborhood littered the sand, as parents chattered and laughed in joy.<p>

DJ was walking hand in hand with her cousin, Gabriel as the two held plastic shovels looking for a perfect spot to start digging.

"Daddy! Gabe and I going to make a castal!" she beamed, waiting for Dom to turn around and smile at her from the grill. (Castle)

"That's good, baby. Stay close to papi." He replied, turning back to Brian as he flipped more burgers.

"Dominic? Where do you want to set up the presents?" Mia asked, eyeing the mountain of cards, bags, and boxes all over the walkway.

"I don't know, Mia. Help your brother out. Executive decision!" He laughed, ducking as she threw a grape at him from the refreshment table.

As the kids busied themselves around him, laughing, and screaming and playing, Dom felt carefree and happy.

"Grandma? Where are those hot dogs?" Dom called towards the house, waiting until Petra walked out, followed by Roman and Han.

"I'm coming, son. I had to get these two strapping men to help an old lady." She smiled, her summer dress flapping in the warm breeze.

Han and Roman trailed behind her, carrying punch and more fruit, as Brian walked over to help Mia.

As Petra approached him, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, smiling as she patted his arm in adoration. DJ ran up to them, as Dom looked down at her, her arms reaching to be picked up by her father.

"There's my birthday girl!" he celebrated, kissing her as she giggled.

As Petra finished placing the hot dogs on the grill, she turned to venture onto the beach when Dom heard a dramatic gasp followed by, "My God!"

He turned in time to see Petra running towards Letty, who stood yards away on the beach.

He noticed, as all breath rushed from him, that she looked thinner than the last time he'd seen her. The fact that she stood there, covered from head to toe, with nothing but her hands and face showing alerted him that something was wrong.

He froze, their eyes locked in the distance as her hair whipped around her, wildly. Petra finally made it to her, stopping just before her, and opening her arms.

Letty fell into them, groaning in pain, as tears spilled over her cheeks.

She felt comforted and loved, like she belonged.

"We have missed you, so much Leticia. Oh my gosh how we've prayed for this day." Petra cried, holding her as the women cried at the reunion.

In the distance, Dom heard Mia's strangled gasp as she grabbed Brian's hand, running past everyone to Letty, engulfing her in a hug, kissing her on her cheek.

Dom stood rooted in place, holding onto DJ with dear life as he kept his eyes on her. His arms wrapped around his daughter protectively, scared to believe this was real.

His heart broke when he'd looked into her eyes and been met with their deep sorrow. He never wanted her to hurt, and it devastated a part of him that she was in such pain.

"Papi? Is that my mommy?" DJ asked, looking back and forth between her father and mother.

"Yes baby. That's your mommy." He whimpered, brushing a kiss to her forehead as he tried to prevent his emotion from bursting through.

The excitement immediately burst through her small body as she squealed, throwing her small arms around his neck chanting "This is the best pwesent ever!" (present)

Dom smiled, nodding at her, bending to set her down in the sand.

"Now, run over there and give her a big kiss from me and you and tell her that." He smiled, watching as his daughter smiled in enthusiasm and took off towards her mother.

Dom watched as Letty bent down as she watched DJ approach, wincing at the movement and scooped her daughter up, hugging her tightly, crying openly and loudly. All party goers took notice of the scene in front of them and retreated to their own devices, leaving the family to their reunion.

"Daddy says you're my birthday present, mommy. I like you more than all the others." She beamed, causing Letty to pull back and kiss her, before hugging her tightly once again.

Dom steadied himself as he walked towards her, conscious of every step and how the sand squished in between his toes. He watched as the people parted like the sea for him, his eyes capturing hers as his eyes watered, the tears held at bay.

Letty handed DJ to Mia, as she allowed the world to fall away until he was the only person she saw.

"What took you so long?" he forced out, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I was busy." She replied nonchalantly, allowing him to lift her into his arms, as he kissed her lips sweetly, her legs wrapping around his waist as his head buried in her neck.

He was careful not to squeeze her too tightly, and she turned her head just enough to place chaste kisses to his face as he inhaled her scent.

"I love you, Letty."

"I love you too." She answered.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Later that night, when their guests had gone and Petra and DJ were asleep, Dom walked into his bedroom to find Letty standing there.<p>

He wasted no time in going to her, careful not to touch her for sake of injury and instead leaned down, until his lips are on hers, kissing her passionately. When the kiss broke, she stood crying again, touching his face in longing.

"I missed you so much." She whispered the sound of his breathing like music to her ears.

"More than you'll ever know, Letty." He added, agreeing with her statement. "How bad is it?"

Instead of answer, she began pulling off her clothes, hissing in the movements until he stopped her. He

grabbed the hem of her top, pulling it gently off her body and gasped in horror at the sight.

Her entire abdomen, chest and arms were covered purple and blue.

"What the fuck happened to you? Did someone put their hands on you, Letty?" He asked, anger rising as his hands began to shake.

"No, car accident." She replied, groaning as he slid her pants down her legs.

"Have you seen a doctor?" he asked.

"No! No doctors. I just want to be here with you. Please, I've been away to long." She pled, and he nodded in understanding.

He reached for her hand and pulled her to him as he encouraged her to rest her head on his chest, his hands stroking feather light against her back.

He reached down, scooping her up in his arms and walked them to their bathroom, sitting on the side of the tub as he turned the water on.

"You know when I'm not beat to shit, I might still expect this treatment." She tried to joke.

"I'll give you whatever I have that you want. Your only job for the rest of your life it to raise our daughter and let me love and take of you." He informed, testing the water's warmth.

"Umm, sounds nice." She replied, her eyes slipping closed as he poured bubble bath and Epsom salts into the water. Before she knew it, he'd lifted and deposited her into the bath, hissing as the water worked to relax her aching muscles.

She watched as he stripped naked, growing needy for him even in her state.

He stepped into the huge tub, and situated himself behind her, sighing as she rested her back against him.

"Can you tell me where you've been? What's been going on?" he asked, grabbing soap to wash her arms.

"When I ran into you that night, I was in the middle of securing the last deal I had with Verone for a shipment I was lifting for him. I had two months to go and meeting you that night fucked it all up."

She began, noticing when he stilled his actions.

"I'm sorry, Letty." He apologized, feeling the guilt of his own selfish actions.

"Carter was an entitled man, but he liked his people loyal and clean. He appreciated the fact that I wasn't a whore, and that I could not be bought. I think in the grand scheme of things, he thought me a friend." She sighed. "Anyway, after that night, I got pregnant and I knew he'd kill me and our baby if he ever found out."

"Petra told me how you guys faked the kidnapping and you had DJ off the radar. What made you run?" He asked, his hands lathered in soap, gliding down her torso and back up to her breasts.

"I was spotted. I had no choice but to go back, because if he knew I was gone willingly, he'd kill all three of us. I didn't know if in my absence, my handler had gathered enough information to get me out, but I couldn't risk Dominique's life."

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked, hurt that she'd gone through sacrificing to protect their daughter alone.

"I could not risk it. If anyone knew she'd existed, my quality of life in Verone's eyes would have been null and void. I never planned to be in this far or this deep. I was planning to come home to you when you found me. A week before the job, I got sick and I was terrified. So we planned the kidnapping and we disappeared. When I was sure we couldn't be tracked, I was preparing to come to you when I was spotted. I gave Petra instructions to leave me behind if I didn't return.

"You should have come with them. You know I'll always protect you, Letty. No one can hurt you if you're with me." He promised, and it angered her.

"I wish you'd felt that way in the DR."

"I wish I'd felt that way too." He agreed.

"Carter would have never stopped looking for me; dead or alive. Neither would the FBI. I went back to him, made up a story about rape and a dead child in case he checked me, and bought my time till now."

"So why now? What changed?" He asked, his hands reaching between them to her thighs, encouraging her to lift them as much as she could.

"The shit hit the fan. Long story short, the FBI stormed in before my signal, and the only weapon I had were a set of keys. I drove my car off road trying to escape and Verone's men shot my tires out, flipping me.

Before they could get out and finish me, I drew my gun and shot their fuel tanks. Mission now over, and here I am." She sighed as his fingers settled between her legs, stoking her gently.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, to take care of you." He admitted.

"I'm sorry that we keep having to say we're sorry. I just want us to be ok, Dominic. I don't want to dwell on the past, on the rights and the wrongs. I'm too fucking tired for that." The last part a moan as his fingers dipped into her.

"Who's dwelling?" his voice purred into her ear as he stroked into her a few times, before withdrawing and lifting her gently, sliding himself into her.

"Ouch ouch!" she bit out, biting into her lower lip at the sensation. He stilled, alert at the admission.

"Am I holding you too tight?"

"No, you're just huge, Dominic. I haven't had sex in 5 years." She hissed, squirming to try to get him to slide her onto him deeper.

"I can't help that, baby. We have a lot to make up for. And it's more like 6. " He promised, impaling her slowly on him. When they were fully joined, he held her back to his chest, wrapping his large arms around her to hold her to him. She turned her head to the side to kiss him, as he allowed the water to help buoy her in the water as she took his gentle, patient thrusts.

As their time wore on, their movements became more frenzied and water began sloshing over the side of the tub with their movement.

Dom smirked when he felt her walls clench him, as they fluttered in the wake of her orgasm.

"I love you baby." He whispered into her mouth, as she kissed him languidly.

He came minutes after, re-washing their nether regions before standing and lifting her from the cooling water. He carried her to their bed, mindful that he would lay with her naked, and lay a shirt out because DJ always came into his room on the morning. He went to wipe the water off the floor, making sure there'd be no accidents and drained the water from the tub. . When he came back, she was sitting up waiting for him, her arms outstretched as he crawled into them.

"I've been waiting to fall asleep in your arms. I need you to hold me tonight." She admitted, burrowing her aching body into him.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

Dom's head rose from Letty's chest when he felt a soft thud on the bed. His eyes adjusted and met the sparkling eyes of his daughter, grinning as her eyes refocused on her mom.

Dom made a gesture for her to be very quiet, and crooked his finger to tell her to come here.

DJ crawled up to her father, and he grabbed her, holding her over Letty as DJ bent down to attack her mother's face in kisses. She giggled and kissed, before Dom joined her in the actions, both of them waking a surprised Letty with kisses and laughter.

Letty laughed as she allowed the two to love her and leaned into both, returning the kisses, Dom's with tongue, as she reached for the shirt he lay out for her and pulling it on.

She sat up in bed, with Dom's help, and looked at her daughter.

"Good morning." She smiled, watching as DJ smiled back.

"Good morning! You're a pretty mommy." She complimented, and Letty blushed. She reached over and ruffled her hair, causing DJ to throw herself at her father, who lifted her into the air as he brought her down, blowing on her stomach.

"Tickles, Daddy!" She laughed, causing Letty's eyes to tear at the obvious adoration her daughter had for her father.

"Mommy what's wrong?" DJ asks in worry, watching as Letty wiped her eyes quickly, plastering on a smile.

"Mommy is just happy to be with you again. That's all. These are happy tears." She explained, and DJ looked at her father for reassurance.

"Mommy might be a little sad that daddy hasn't tickled her today. Don't worry, Daddy will take care of mommy later. Right now, how about we go brush our teeth?" he smiled, smirking at Letty whose eyebrow was raised in shock at his play on words.

He said nothing else, getting up, holding his daughter as the two ventured into the bathroom together. Letty peaked through the door at the pair. Each stood at their own sink, DJ on a foot stool as they brushed their teeth together. She shook her head as she found a pair of Dom's boxers, slipping them on and walked into the kitchen.

When the two emerged, Letty was mixing pancake mix in a bowl, waiting for her skillet to get hot.

"Good morning, Mommy." Dom rumbled, kissing her again as he settled into a chair at the breakfast nook.

"By the way, don't make pancakes. She hates them. Poor kid loves waffles though."

"They're the same thing!" she smiled, grabbing the box of mix to thicken it for waffles.

"Who are you telling? She's your kid!" he laughs, watching as she smiles at her daughter's pickiness.

"There's so much about her I don't know." She sighed, sadly, looking away.

"Yea, but you'll learn soon enough. She's a great kid. Couldn't have asked for a better one. I've been meaning to thank you for that."

"Well I didn't make her alone." She counters.

"But you had her alone. And I will forever be grateful for her."

She nodded, accepting his gratitude and smiled when DJ returned to the kitchen with Gabriel and their grandmother.

"Good morning children!" Petra smiled, her heart swelling with love as she watched everyone gathering. Roman yawned next, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table noticing Letty with a bowl in hand.

"Man bruh! She's fine and she cooks! I see what the hold up was! She's a keeper." He complimented, making Letty roll her eyes.

"Sorry Lett, this fool is Rome. He's my homie from my childhood days." Brian introduced, walking into the dining area, scratching his head.

"Hello, Roman. Do you like waffles?" she asked, causing everyone, including Petra to burst into laughter.

"Mija, Roman would eat dirt if we scooped it onto a plate." Petra laughed, causing Roman to sneer.

"Dang Mom. It's like that?" he asked.

"Mom, I think he did that once or twice playing with the kids." Mia smiled, joining the joke.

"Very funny Mia." He smiled, eyeing Han as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Come on guys, you know that's not true," Han began, and Roman smiled, pointing to Han for back up. "We know he doesn't need a plate." He finished, causing everyone to burst into laughter once again.

Letty watched as her family interacted, noting how Gabriel reached for his uncle Roman and how Brian scooped up his niece to converse with him and Mia about her birthday.

Dom and Petra set about helping Letty with breakfast as she took in all involved, happy to be amongst friends.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


End file.
